Starting Over AU
by Selene Fowl
Summary: NA: ningun personaje es un diós. Mayura vivía de misterios como por qué Freir dibujaba al Yeti como a un Pollo. Ahora, con la llegada de un nuevo alumno, encontrará misterios dignos de un detective.
1. Prólogo

Mayura Daidouji era una muchacha que hace poco había cumplido sus 16 años, de cabello bastante abundante y lacio, de un extraño tinte rosado, ojos rojizos, y de una figura que podría hacer suspirar a cualquiera, claro, si este no la conocía muy bien. Después de todo, ella no era exactamente la persona más tranquila y apacible del mundo, se podría decir, en especial, por su extraño y característico amor por lo sobrenatural y lo detectivesco, que podría espantar a cualquiera.

Loki Ryuusuke, en cambio, era un chico que, aunque a punto de cumplir los 17, no aparentaba más de 14, o 15 años. Su pelo color castaño, vivía desarreglado, hasta el punto de parecer que algún ave había hecho nido en su cabeza, y sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas se veían opacadas por unos horribles lentes. Siempre caminaba encorvado, aparentando unos cuantos centímetros menos y usaba ropa no muy estética. Solía aparentar ser un chico algo serio, de buenos modales. Pero los que en verdad lo conocían, podían asegurar que un toque de malicia y astucia se escondía tras su sonrisa.

**Dos personas tan diferentes, podrán convivir y resolver la causa de los extraños accidentes que están sucediendo a su alrededor, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...?**


	2. 1 La llegada

**1er capítulo: La Llegada**

Había sido una semana de lo mas aburrida, pensó Mayura, mientras miraba deslizarse a las pequeñas gotas de lluvia por la ventana de su aula. Nada, ni siquiera Freyr, su compañero en el club de actividades paranormales, había hecho uno de esos dibujos de pollo que el decía eran retratos del Yeti.

Sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases, y con lentitud entró su profesor, al cual con cariño llamaban U-sama. Era un hombre en extremo apacible y tranquilo, tanto, que estaba en la lista de personas paranormales de la pelirosa.

"Buenos días alumnos-dijo, con su tono de voz cansado- Bien, como supongo sabrán, hoy se unirá a nuestra clase un nuevo alumno... Pasa, por favor"

Así, mientras un chico de aspecto algo descuidado y lentes entraba, U-sama escribía el nombre de este en el pizarrón: Ryuusuke, Loki.

El chico inspeccionó con rapidez el salón, y con una pequeña reverencia se presento ante el curso, que lo miraba atentamente.

"Mmm... el único lugar libre es junto Daidouji, la muchacha pelirosa del fondo a la derecha. Aunque es poco sensato, creo que deberías sentarte a su lado-dijo U-sama de forma indiferente. Mayura estaba en su mundo, sin notar el más mínimo comentario. Solo notó la presencia del nuevo alumno, cuando este se paro frente a ella, y sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes casi invisibles de el.

Loki se preguntaba por qué no era sensato sentarse junto a ella... pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.

-------------------------------------

U-sama había misteriosamente desaparecido durante el receso. Muchos creían que Koko, una muchacha que le tenía mucho afecto, había aparecido. Y como ella era algo tope y exagerada, no les habría sido sorprendente que su profesor estuviese en ese momento en terapia intensiva.

- Ohayo, Loki-kun- dijo Mayura, aprovechando el tiempo libre.

- Hola, supongo...- Le respondió sin muchos ánimos.

- Que te parece la escuela?

- Ehm, supongo que esta bien.

- Y como era la anterior? -

Loki estaba a punto de responder, cuando un fuerte ruido a cristales rotos se escucho en la escuela, haciendo que todos sus compañeros de aula salieran corriendo a curiosear. Supuso, entonces, que no seria mala idea ir a echar un vistazo.

Todo había sucedido en el aula de al lado. Cuando llegó, los alumnos de ese curso (el cual era un año mayor que el de él) estaban parados lo más lejos de la ventana posible, menos una chica pelirosa que se mantenía impasible leyendo, sentada en su banco. La reconoció enseguida, era su hermana, Helen, o Hel, como solían decirle. Además, una de las ventanas estaba rota, y en el piso había un ladrillo.

Miro todo con detenimiento, desde las caras sorprendidas y/o asustadas de los alumnos, hasta al ladrillo, el cual notó tenia una nota. Pero, mientras se acercaba al ladrillo para tomarla, otra gran piedra voló por los aires, hacia su cabeza...


	3. Rubias y espadas de madera

**2. Rubias, y espadas de madera**

-FUSHIGI MYSTERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!- Gritó Mayura emocionada, mientras Loki giraba en el piso, esquivando la piedra por poco. Piedra que fue a parar justo a donde estaba un chico de pelo y ojos marrón oscuro, que, con su espada de madera, la cual no soltaba ni para ir al baño, la pegó devolviéndola a donde había venido.

- Estas fuera de forma, Ryuusuke- dijo el muchacho de la espada, sonriendo.

Loki miró al muchacho y dijo: "Narugami?". El otro chico asintió.

- Se conocen?- pregunto Mayura, aun contenta por el suceso fuera de lo normal.

- Claro Daidouji. Solíamos practicar artes marciales en el mismo dojo... es más, me sorprende que no traigas una- dijo, señalando su espada.

- Narugami, no quiero parecer semejante loco- dijo, mofándose del castaño y sonriendo maliciosamente. Este otro, solo se dedicó a darle un coscorrón.

Fue entonces cuando un profesor más bien robusto entro y ordenó que todos salieran. Pero antes, Loki se escabullo y consiguió la nota del ladrillo.

----------------------------------------------

No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado salir antes- dijo Mayura sonriente, mientras junto con su curso recogían sus cosas para irse a su casa.

- Yo no puedo creer que cierta persona haya llegado dos horas y media tarde- dijo burlón Loki, mirando de reojo a Narugami.

-Nunca cambiarás, no?- se limito a responder este.

-Creo que ya cambié lo suficiente...- dijo casi en un susurro el ojiverde... luego de lo cual un silencio tenso se creó entre los chicos. Narugami sabia que había tocado cierto punto débil...

- Loki, que decía la nota?- preguntó la muchacha, rompiendo el silencio.

- Que nota?- preguntó Loki haciéndose el inocente.

- La que estaba en el ladrillo 3

- Había una nota en el ladrillo...?- preguntó una voz temblorosa que venía de fuera del aula: Era la de una muchacha de hermoso pelo rubio, muy curvilínea. Sus ojos violáceos reflejaban el más puro miedo...


End file.
